ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Bowman
Bryce Bowman is a human in B10UH who wields the Infinity . Description Bryce was a regular highschool student. On his Sophomore year, the Infinity crashlanded near his home. He put it on and became an Alien hero. Three years later Professor Paradox teleports him to Ben's universe and they teamed up. Appearances B10UH BVMB: Origins Gallery BryBowman.png|18 Bvmb 100k.png|35 BVMB 15.png|15 bvmb eso.png|18 year old Bryce in Esoterica armor(credits to creator) BVMB.png|18 B10uh wildmutt.png|Bryce as Ravage B10uh farms.png|Bryce as Hercules Greymttt.png|Bryce as Cerebro B10uh upgrade.png|Bryce as Upgrade B10uh xlr8.png|Bryce as XLR8 b10uh xlr8 wmask.png|Bryce as XLR8 B10uh diamondhead.png|Bryce as Diamondhead B10uh rip.png|Bryce as Ripjaw B10uh stinky.png|Bryce as Stinkfly Orig gfreak.png|Bryce as Phantom(Current) B1uh heat.png|Bryce as Heatblast B10uh yen.png|Bryce as Werewolf B10uh cannon.png|Bryce as Cannonbolt B10uh wildv.png|Bryce as Wildvine The mum.png|Bryce as Mummy dr victor.png|Bryce as Dr. Vicktor Upchck.png|Bryce as Upchuck Ditto2.png|Bryce as Xerox Eyguys.png|Bryce as Eyeguy Eonqwerty.png|Bryce as Eon Buh abslute0.png|Bryce as Absolute 0 bun Buzz.png|Bryce as BuzzShock Buh spit.png|Bryce as Spitter Waybig1234.png|Bryce as Skyscraper Swaps.png|Bryce as Everglade Echto echto.png|Bryce as Echo-Echo Humongosaurb10uh.png|Bryce as Humungosaur Aerophibs.png|Bryce as SonicRay Bigchillluncloaked.png|Bryce as Bigchill Bigchilllcloaked.png|Bryce as Bigchill Chromastoneb10uh.png|Bryce as Sugulite Branstrom.png|Bryce as Brainstorm Arachnichimp.png|Bryce as Spidermonkey Polymorp.png|Bryce as Goop Alien_X1234567890.png|Bryce as Galactica Lodster.png|Bryce as Lodestone Ninmich.png|Bryce as Techbug Rat h.png|Bryce as Rage Waterhazard1234567890.png|Bryce as Waterhazard Terspin.png|Bryce as Turtlespin Nrgy.png|Bryce as NRG Armdril.png|Bryce as Armadrillo Amper.png|Bryce as Amperi Rapidtrck.png|Bryce as Rapidtrack Overkill2.png|Bryce as Overkill Electriyeti.png|Bryce as ShockSquatch Eatle1234567890.png|Bryce as Eatle ClockVork.png|Bryce as Clockwise 'Lil Devil.png|Bryce as Li'l Devil FeedBack1235467890.png|Bryce as Feedback Brixx.png|Bryce as Brixx Graviton123456789.png|Bryce as Graviton Ballswe.png|Bryce as Slimeball Tomahawk.png|Bryce as Tomahawk Pety.png|Bryce as Coma Buh worst.png|Bryce as Fatman Walkin' trout.png|Bryce as Walkin'trout Chrashops.png|Bryce as Smashhopper Astrodcyl.png|Bryce as AeroSaur Attomikcx.png|Bryce as Atomix Snakypiiit.png|Bryce as Snakepit Snad.png|Bryce as Sandbox Hellshead.png|Bryce as Shellhead Toeee.png|Bryce as Toepick Sqiud.png|Bryce as Squidstrictor Urockss.png|Bryce as Rocks Ootbrick.png|Bryce as Outbreak Overflowww.png|Bryce as Overflow Srhed.png|Bryce as Shredderball Drake b10uh.png|Bryce as Darkflame Karbbs.png|Bryce as Kraab Gasa.PNG|Bryce as Metalmono Bug bomb.jpg|Bryce as Bugbomb B10uh vulk.png|Bryce as Detrovite ThunderClap.png|Bryce as Thunderclap CFLM.png|Bryce as Crabcano Pigle buh.png|Bryce as Pigletus B10uh eq.png|Bryce as Equinox Rrreeaaper.png|Bryce as Reaper Strem jet 2.png|Bryce as Jetstream Flamogre.png|Bryce as FlameOgre Scoldfish b10uh.png|Bryce as Scoldfish Buh blowhole.png|Bryce as Blowhole Bh rockmin.png|Bryce as MajikRock Ampth.png|Bryce as Ampethyst Spiky.png|Bryce as Spiky Buh boom.png|Bryce as Bada boom Scorchuh.png|Bryce as Scorch Osmos.png|Bryce as Osmos Tyrno.png|Bryce as Tyrannopede Slamwrm.png|Bryce as Slamworm Crabdo.png|Bryce as Crabdozer Mucilt.png|Bryce as Mucilator Terorchula.png|Bryce as Terranchula Chronos.png|Bryce as Chronos Waven.png|Bryce as Wave 230px-503Samurott.png|Bryce as Samukai bymbio.png|Bryce as Carnage ult. wildww.png ult. farms.png ult xl.png ult grey2.png ult grd2.png ult. dihed.png b10uh ult. rip.png ult. stinky.png ult. htblst.png ult. cblt.png ult. wildv.png cur. ult. gfreak.png ult. yen.png Ult. mum.png Ult. dr. victor.png ult. chuckers.png ult. guy.png ultimate eon.png ult. 0.png ul scho.png|Ult. Buzzshock ult, spit.png ultimate swaps.png ult echto.png ult aerophib.png ult hugesor.png ult big.png ult chrom.png u bran.png u spid.png Ultimate ditto12.png U gop.png 250px-Ultimate-way-big-mundo-poses.png ult. x.png Trivia *Even though Bryce has access to hundreds of aliens, he tends to only use aliens from Ben 10 classic. *Bryce and Ben didn't like each other at first, but after Death Dragon nearly destroyed the universe, they became friends. *The Infinity changes forms frequently. Often based on Bryce's ever-changing preferences. *Bryce's Esoterica Armor is actually just a suit he took from one of them. *Bryce had different names for the aliens originally, but after meeting Ben, he changed some them. Category:Characters Category:Hero